Henry Malestrom
Henry Malestrom / Musaran II is a short-lived supervillain from The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. He originally debuted in the 2005 version of Ciem 3, and was present in every incarnation of the Gerosha universe prior to Comprehensive Gerosha. In that universe and beyond, he was retconned out of the plot entirely. He was originally a nephew to the previous Musaran: Jeraime Malestrom. Character bio Gerosha Prime In Gerosha Prime, Henry was alluded to as early as the first Ciem story. He didn't say or do much; but it was realized that he would not take kindly to his uncle Jeraime having been blinded by Ciem. That fact that L1 the Llama was a mass murderer appeared to be of no consequence to him. Back when Ciem 2 was aiming more at being a parody of Spider-Man 2, Henry actually showed up at the tail end. His streak as L2 the Llama in Ciem 3 was short lived, as he was voluntarily engaging in it. He was more interested at that point in settling down with his fiancee. That goal was soon cut horribly short when his fiancee Eileen Hurmell was senselessly murdered in the kitchen by Milp. After this, Henry more or less disappeared from the plot while he tried to raise his daughter Katrina Hurmell alone. There were plans to include him in Despair Gerosha, but those plans were cut. Classic Gerosha Henry is alluded to by Dolly Malestrom near the end of chapter 30 of Ciem, to let Candi know that Henry will not take kindly to Jeraime's new blindness and that he'd probably seek revenge on Ciem. Also, he is implied as having some sympathies for Duke Arfaas. He was set to appear towards the end of Ciem 2, being abducted from his home and turned into a new Musaran. His struggles with the AI in Ciem 3, and ultimate falling to his death, would serve to remind Dolly of how deadly and treacherous her own Earwig AI unit would be. This would provide her with an extra moral prerogative to destroy it once she'd fulfilled her mission of saving Candi's life. Eileen and Katrina functionally do not exist in Classic Gerosha. Development Henry Malestrom was inceived as a parody to Marvel's ''Harry'' Osborn, back when Ciem was an attempt to parody the Sam Raimi Spider-Man film trilogy as a way to promote the DSHW format. Alas, the DSHW format never truly caught on outside of Dozerfleet applications. His other namesake was Tom Ian Nicholas as Henry Rowengartner in Rookie of the Year. When Ciem 2 and Ciem 3 were canceled, several desires to enhance Gerosha mythology led to the creation of an entirely separate universe dubbed "Comprehensive Gerosha." The new universe's format and rules would serve to make Ciem (and other characters) more original, and less dependent on spoofing their nearest equivalents in Marvel and DC. Therefore, characters whose sole purpose was to spoof Marvel and DC properties were quickly either rewritten or written out entirely. A few TV-show-spoofing characters like Vienna Dockler were allowed to remain. Henry, however, served no purpose in advancing the plot for Comprehensive Ciem. Even Pete the Shouter was ret-goned, and Nolle Barret's already-minimal role was downplayed even more in favor of introducing a blackmail ring for Candi to fight. (The all-female blackmail ring was inspired by an episode of CSI.) As such, Henry Malestrom is now a relic of Gerosha mythology. See also * Musaran Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Hebbleskin Gang Category:Dozerfleet supervillains Category:Characters